Measure tapes are widely used in working for measuring sizes of an object. However the memory tapes are purely used in working. In some improvements, the measure tape is installed with function of illumination so as to illuminate the work environment to assist the work of users and thus the working efficiency is increased and the user is unnecessary to carry any lamp for illumination.
However in many research results, the music is helpful to the work of the workers. In many status, the worker works and also hear music, which presents a higher efficiency than those without hearing music. However in most conditions, the work places have not been equipped with music players so that the user must carrying with a portable music player, but this is inconvenient.